


Superman

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Remember the Titans (2000)
Genre: Angst, Disabled Character, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerry wonders if he is half a man after the accident. Julius convinces him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

**Author's Note:**

> No own. No harm intended. And this fanfiction is based on the movie, not anything else. Also, I labeled this "Underage" only because of the character's ages.

"I got nothin' down there, man," Gerry says that last day in the hospital. What he means is he was right on the verge of manhood and, in an instant, it's been taken away.

 

"You think that matters?" Julius responds. "You're still Superman to me." Julius grins but he's completely serious. Like Gerry is still _Gerry_ to him, despite whatever broken or unbroken parts he now has.

 

Gerry turns his head to hide the mist springing up in his eyes. As much as he loved Emma she never made him feel half as strong or as capable of doing the impossible as the young man sitting in a chair next to his bed. He doesn't know if he'll ever have a sex life again, but, somehow, he's okay with that. His 'brother' will carry him through. Like always.


End file.
